


Ricercar

by Silius1



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silius1/pseuds/Silius1
Summary: Hidden away from the world after the failure against Mother Qualia, a sixth witch bearing the forgotten Thunder Qualia is reawakened from her thousand year slumber from the Mother Qualia's contamination to reattempt what she and the others tried to do: Defeating Mother Qualia. With new allies in the Regnant Knights and those throwing their weight in to support them and a new generation of Witches in Lisette, Popo, Sakuya, and Mordimort, the quest to defeat this 'God' has gained new traction as their purpose strengthened their bonds.





	1. Reawakening

[It's...so...cold.]

Foreign to her because of inactivity, the strained voice in her thoughts was the first thing she was able to recognize after hearing the stone door open, her eyesight paralyzed from the darkness of where she was sleeping and her hearing dulled from a lack of use though she was able to pick up a male's voice that she presumes is in the distance but because of her weak hearing, he could very well be closer and just couldn't tell.

"-A witch Hilda?"

"Yes."

The second voice she could just barely hear spoke a single word, feeling her chin being gently raised, sensing a magical impulse coursing through her body which seems to be restoring her hearing and eyesight as the challenge of opening her eyes is becoming less pronounced

"What sort of Qualia does this one have?"

"Thunder. It is a Qualia that is not recorded in history since it was presumed destroyed. They were wrong."

"So, I presume that would make this the Thunder Witch? You want me to finish the job?"

"No Dante. We're going to let this one go."

"What? Why?!"

"It would be wise to keep a low profile regarding the Witches. If the Regnant Knights become aware we are searching for the WItches in addition to what we are doing, they will take action accordingly. It is wise to wait until we learn all of their locations: Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and now Thunder. Besides, we need to conserve strength for the song. Dante, go keep watch on the perimeter." After hearing this with clear clarity, her mind still fogged with paralysis, she swiftly began to fall before she was caught in the embrace of one of the people around her for a moment as she felt like she was being kept at level posture moments after, feeling her forehead being touched by an open hand, a single impulse running through her entire body "Don't worry old friend, I won't let Dante harm you. Especially when you are free from her evil."

If she had any ability to speak, she would be most certainly be using this chance to do so, but her body simply is unable to muster strength at the current moment, any attempts to do so comes out as raspy white noise

"Take it slow Ester. You've been asleep a thousand years. I'm using magic to get you back up to speed."

After feeling the magic start to heal her throat from inactivity, she could feel the ability of speech slowly come back, yet not her eyesight at this time since she still cannot open her eyes, no matter how hard she tries.

"W...Who...are...you...?"

Based on the weak sigh she was able to hear, Ester could only presume that this person was dissatisfied with the question

"So you don't remember me at all Ester? I suppose I should have anticipated this. You were asleep a long time after all. Is your eyesight still out of sync?"

"Y-Yeah. I can't get my eyes to open."

"Here, let me take care of that for you old friend."

After hearing this quiet voice speak this, Ester felt more impulses ring out, this time focused around her sapphire blue eyes, regaining the strength to open this critical part of her body, slowing opening her eyelids to reveal a blinding light coming from the fact she had just finally regained the ability to see. Moments later when they adjust to the surroundings, she sees a woman with long shiny silver hair and bright yellow eyes in front of her, a black witch hat holding a crown on the top of her head, wearing a cloak she couldn't help but feel like she'd never wear, even if she was dared a million Gold to wear, Ester noticing a tiny smile on the girl's face.

"I can see now...thank you...I'm sorry but what's your name? It's strange you're calling me 'old friend' when I have no memory of you."

"Hilda. My name is Hilda. Does that ring any bells?"

The question asked, Ester closes her eyes to think on the matter, it not being all that hard since any sort of memories are null and void, aside from what she has captured from her awakening.

"No, sorry. The only thing I can remember is waking up here."

"I see." This time Ester could see the frustration in Hilda's face instead of simply hearing it through her voice, seeing her pace around the small chamber. In the corner of her eye, she sees her grab a sword and shield that was mounted on the wall, the sword's pommel having a small rabbit emblem and the shield itself having a much larger emblem of the same animal, except colored pink "I can't believe you wanted this to be a part of your weapon set. It's so unbelievably girly. Then again, you were the second youngest after Kaede and had no combat experience when you joined us, in addition to your personality. But at the same time, you were quick to become a master in swordplay after Elc and Kaede began training you. Funny that happened from a naive village girl." Hilda stopped talking and shook her head, her frown continuing to be present on her face, though it had been a small smile for a brief moment, quickly walking back to Ester "It's time we end this conversation. Ester, you should go and hurry out of this place. It's not safe."

* * *

Even though she hardly registered the concern in Hilda's words, Ester weakly nodded as she grabbed the sword and shield and limped up the stone pathway leading upward alongside her supposed old friend. Unfortunately, despite her prior warning of wanting to leave before it was too late, it was for naught as they were surrounded by green slimes with yellow antenna

"Dante, I specifically told you to keep an eye on the perimeter. Ester, do you think you're ready for battle against these monsters?" Hilda scowled at the lack of the other individual being anywhere in sight, turning her head to face Ester as she drew her own weapon: a scythe.

"B-Battle? B-But I just woke up!"

"The only thing hampering you right now is your lack of memories. Physically, your body is good to go because of my magic."

"O-Okay. I'll trust you Hilda." Hearing Hilda reprimand her for her current moment of weakness, Ester tried to resonate as much courage as she could muster despite having no idea what to do as she instinctively pulled the sword out of its sheath, holding it in her right hand, the shield in her left. Moments after, thoughts began surfacing in her mind, images showing an armored warrior, its head encased in a falcon themed armet, large gauntlets covering the lower forearms, leaving the upper arm's pale bluish white lightning vein covered arms exposed, what passes for legs in its exposed circular dome is nothing but pure light and lightning coursing through its body.* Once the images began processing, both Ester and Hilda saw the ground near them, bordering the swampy waters, be enveloped by a sphere of lightning and the entity within Ester's thoughts quickly emerged from it, looking about for a brief moment until it saw Ester and began its approach; the sight of this monstrous entity terrifying her as she did her utmost to keep distance between herself and the terrifying newcomer.

"Ester, you don't need to run from beings like that! That's your familiar!"

"M-My familiar?" Hearing Hilda speak made Ester subconsciously relax her posture, freezing in place as she hears a voice in her mind, presumably from the creature in front of her.

[ **You have reawakened Our Master. You have given us the name: Thastel. We are yours to command, though only this one is in this location, guarding you during your thousand year sleep. As soon as the others learn of your reawakening, they will join you. Safeguard you from danger. Give this one your orders.** ]

"O-Okay. H-Help me fight these monsters Thastel."

[ **As you command Our Master. Engaging combat protocols.** ]

* * *

As soon as Ester gave this request to the creature at her side, electricity began pulsing from its gauntlet covered hands, slamming them together as it rushes to punch three of the nearby slimes, extinguishing whatever passes as existence for them.

"Ester, do you remember any of your songs? Or your spells?"

"Songs? Spells? What are you talking about?"

"I'll take that as a no. Unfortunate since yours were very geared toward support. When you sang your songs, Elc and the others were blessed with exceptional strength and stamina. We felt like we were able to fight for days without rest thanks to you. But focus on the battle for now."

Nodding in turn, Ester closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on her sword, her body subconsciously shifting into a practiced form as she felt her body acting without her mind needing to give it commands, defeating the remaining slimes with remarkable ease contrasting what she felt she was capable of, striking and destroying the core allowing them to maintain a physical form.

"Impressive work Ester. Even after you've spent a thousand years asleep, your skill is as sharp as ever, even when these slimes are near resistant to melee attacks. You even managed to gather the strength to summon your familiar."

"T-Thanks Hilda. Anyway, I think I'm going to follow your advice and get moving. I'd prefer avoiding these kinds of battles for the time being."

"Good idea. May we meet again in the future Ester."

After Hilda said this, she was enveloped in a dark circle of energy, vanishing from where she stood, leaving Ester alone, or rather her and her familiar relatively close to the tomb where she had been residing for the last thousand years according to both Hilda and her familiar, though it vanished soon after as it enveloped itself in the same lightning sphere it came from.

"Okay, so I'm on my own. I need to find someplace safe to figure things out. I mean...I've been asleep for a thousand years." Ester paused as she looked down at her attire: a purple and red dress as a name flashes in her mind: Francesca, which, when it happened when Ester was thinking of her clothes, suggests that she was the one who designed it for Ester, then gently pulling strands of her long violet hair forward and stared at her clothes "I doubt something like this is considered fashionable after a thousand years. I think I should change things up. Get a new wardrobe and cut my hair." Ester then felt a tightness in her chest as something came to her mind for a peculiar reason "Something's telling me that I should hide the whole witch thing. The magic; the songs; the familiars. All of it. At least my attire doesn't necessarily scream 'I'm a witch'. I might want to get a more modern sword and shield too."

Sheathing her sword in its sheath and putting the shield on her back, Ester closed her eyes to try focusing her hearing for anything in the distance.

"Okay, I hear noise to the southeast. As good a place as any to set out." Ester immediately stopped to look up at the sky to see very little light remaining in the sky "And quickly if I may be frank. It's almost nightfall."

* * *

Proceeding through the surrounding swamp as quickly as she could, it being not all that fast since she simply was not dressed for this kind of terrain, she finally made it out of the swamp and onto more stable ground, seeing what seems to be a quaint little village not too far away

" _Mou~_. That swamp ruined my clothes! Now I definitely do need to replace these for something else. And when I don't have any sort of money to my name…What do I do? Sell my weapons maybe? But if I have to leave in the very near future, I don't want to be defenseless." Ester whined in irritation, seeing her clothes ruined by the swamp water, having been wading through the muck, accidentally fallen into the water four times as she underestimated the depth in certain parts which did 'wonders' on her appearance, sighing as she pondered her options on what to do as she approached the village, knowing that waiting would help her little.

Entering the village proper, Ester saw very little in the way of activity which is hardly surprising since traversing the swamp took her so long, any hint of daylight being long gone.

"Okay, I need to find an inn or something to reside in for the night."

Despite her hopes as she traversed the empty streets, expecting to see _someone_ around, it was for naught as there were no lights from the buildings, the only noise coming from crickets in the grass, showing that everyone had gone to sleep. Once Ester began hearing her stomach loudly rumble from hunger, she felt herself blush in embarrassment, her arms linking together to try hiding the fact as her eyes dart around the surroundings as she actually prayed that no one was around to hear this, followed by her eyes growing heavy

"Ironic that I'm feeling sleepy when I've been asleep a thousand years. Where to sleep…? And where can I find some food?"

Looking at the surroundings, there's no easy solution to the latter, but a relatively easier one to the former as she saw an open air storage shed at the edge of town

"Mmm...I don't want to sleep in a storage shed, but I don't want to intruding on people's private homes. Besides, even if I found an inn, I wouldn't be able to stay there since I don't have any money. Unless the owner would be willing to let me work there in exchange for room and board? Well, no use thinking of the futile." Quieting her thoughts as she entered the shed, inspecting the neatly organized piles of wood littered about, seeing that they've been spaced apart just enough to walk through "Well, this should keep me safe from any wind, hopefully at least." Groaning in mild irritation, Ester let herself lie down on the floor, removing her shield and sheath, leaving them next to her, the cold ground doing little to offer comfort aside from safety from the elements and despite trying to force her body to sleep, her rumbling stomach persisted in keeping her awake through the night, it finally getting on her nerves after about two and a half hours passed "Noooo...I need food...but I can't even muster the strength to get up right now. And it's still nighttime, no one's going to be awake right now. I wish Hilda had let me come with her so I wouldn't be dealing with this. I mean, we were friends right? Wouldn't friends help each other? Even though I don't remember anything before I woke up, she still called me an old friend."

* * *

Soon afterward, coupled with the battle she underwent, brought about within an hour after being reawakened from a thousand year sleep, she finally succumbed to exhaustion, losing any sort of awareness of her environment, her consciousness being transported to a dark void moments later, the sound of muffled screams ringing out, her mind in great pain as she gripped her hands on her skull, the environment briefly changing to that of stretched out, deformed, faces.

[Where-Where am I?]

[ **I found you little Witch.** ] Where Ester expected something threatening or intimidating based on what was said to her, it was actually something akin to a little girl's tone, but something about it still terrified her at the very core of her being.

[W-Who are you?]

[ **I am the one who birthed the Qualia resting in your heart, so I suppose you would call me: Mother. That wicked traitor hid you from me for the last thousand years, but no matter. Now that I've honed in on you, her machinations will not be able to hide you from me anymore.** ]

[W-Wicked traitor? W-What do you mean?]

[ **Exactly what I mean dear Thunder Witch. The Time Witch: Hilda hid you from me. But listen to me very carefully. According to what I have learned, she is defying me by crystallizing this world and its people. I would try to send forces to stop her, but she is aiming to kill my Witches, and that includes you and your Thunder Qualia. I have to rely on who I have on the surface. Ester, my dear Thunder Witch, when next you see the traitor Witch, kill her and then await my instructions. After all, I want to see my children again.** ]

' _I'm not sure about this. If Hilda were indeed a traitor like this 'Mother' says, why would she awaken me and protect me from that Dante person? She even called me an old friend. Could she be lying? No. That area was far too remote and the door was hidden too well. The likelihood of anyone finding me by chance is zero. She KNEW I was there. But a thousand years...is it even possible for someone to live that-? Ugh, stupidest question of the century right there when I'm a direct contradiction to it, though I'm not sure how if it's true. There's too much information I'm lacking right now. I need answers and Hilda seems like my best bet. Thastel seems too...robotic to give me any sort of reasonable answer._ '

* * *

The field then dispelled, Ester was returned to her senses in reality, finally gaining some level of peace until she felt herself roused from her weakened sleep, her eyes fluttering as she saw a girl with short red-orange hair and green eyes gently shaking her body, her weak eyesight showing that the morning has come, her consciousness barely fluid.

"Hey, why are you sleeping out here in the cold?"

Despite wanting to answer, Ester was unable to muster enough strength at the current moment from both exhaustion and hunger, the two keeping her in silence, her aching stomach doing more than enough talking on her part as she saw the girl put a hand on her forehead

"Oh geez, you're freezing cold! Let's get you warmed up fast!" Without a moment's hesitation, the girl pulled Ester up, propping her by her shoulder and began walking toward her house, the roads devoid of people still because of how early in the day it is.

Upon making it to the house in question, the girl in question looked toward the kitchen, where a woman almost identical to the girl helping Ester, aside from her longer hair, is standing, apparently having just started cooking.

"Mom, Mr. Otto and I found this girl passed out in the shed outside town! She's freezing cold and starving! Do we have any food left over from last night?"

"Lisette, normally I'd say I don't approve of you bringing random strangers into the house, but this girl does look very weak. Put her on the couch and go wake up Alto while I heat up something for her to eat."

"M...My...weapons..." Ester weakly groaned as she does her best to look about the room, noticing her weapons missing when she was given time to look about after being lain down on the couch, gathering what little strength she has to talk.

"I asked Mr. Otto to keep an eye on them. He was the one who found you actually; he came to get me. Just focus on recovering right now. Your health is far more important than a sword!"

"They're important to me. Please bring them here." Even though she was serious about the importance of her possessions, Ester didn't really know as to why she treasures those weapons beyond what Hilda had told her, the only reasoning she can muster is that since they had been buried alongside her, they must have been important to her.

"Later. I promise. Just focus on getting better- What's your name actually?"

"It's...Ester."

"That's such a pretty name for a lady like yourself." As the woman, whom apparently is this Lisette's mother, said this, Lisette having walked further into the house to find this Alto her mother had mentioned, leaving the pair by themselves, though quickly enough, Lisette's mother walked toward Ester with a small bowl of warmed up soup "Here Ester, drink this to bring up your temperature."

Being given the bowl, Ester slowly brings it to her lips and tips it just enough as the soup pours down her throat, it quickly rejuvenating her strength, finishing it almost entirely at once, looking toward the woman in question

"T-Thank you miss. I-I'm sorry for intruding on your home like this."

"You don't need to apologize. But if I may ask, why were you in the storage shed? Where are you from?"

"Where am I from? I...I don't know. Someone who said was an old friend of mine woke me up in the forest yesterday."

"Okay, I have a different question. Is there anywhere you have to be?"

Hearing this question made Ester turn her head away, her mind wracked with uncertainty "Not particularly so. The only goal I have is finding a certain someone then I suppose I will just...live. I don't know, maybe find my home? It has to be _somewhere_ right?" Her mind made up, Ester attempted to pull herself up, yet lacked the strength to keep herself steady, quickly put back down on the couch.

"Ester, I think it'd be a good idea to remain here and recover your strength before you think about setting out. That and get some fresh clothes to replace those tattered ones."

"W-Would you be able to restore these Miss? These are very ceremonial robes and it's precious to me."

"I can't make any promises since the material seems so exotic. When Lisette gets back, I'm going to ask her to bring you some of her old clothes you can wear for the time being. Speaking of whom, I can hear her coming back."

"Were you talking about her clothes mom?"

"Yes. Lisette, could you go get one of your old outfits for Ester here? Also, Alto, would you mind bringing Ester to the bath so she can clean up before we eat?"

"Of course Miss Rosa. If you would follow me."

"S-Sure." Ester sheepishly nodded her head as she attempted to pull herself up, catching a glance at the aforementioned boy: Alto, the sight of him making Ester blink in confusion as something about him is making her shiver to her core.

"Is something the matter?"

"I-I'm not sure. I think I'm just cold from being outside. If-If you could bring me to the bath so I can warm myself up, I'd appreciate it. I would also like being clean."

* * *

Following Alto's lead through the house, Ester enters the lavatory, drawing the water and removing her clothes as she stepped in, closing the curtain behind her, taking the time to enjoy the hot water's effects on her, her ears training in the direction of the door as she hears a knock on it.

"Ester, it's Lisette! Are you behind the curtain?"

"I-I am. Is something wrong?"

"No; I got some of my old clothes for you. I'm going to leave them here for you on the rack."

"T-Thank you Lisette."

After her ears heard the clothes being hung on the rack, Ester was expecting Lisette to leave but was met with her talking more

"Ester, I'm sorry if this seems rude, but are you scared being here? You've been stuttering this whole time."

"N-Not at all! I'm thankful you brought me in, but-but is it really okay for a random stranger like me to intrude on your home? You don't even know who I am beyond my name."

"All that really matters to me Ester is that you were freezing, hurt, and in desperate need of help. Isn't that reason enough to help a person?"

"You went so far for such a reason?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Hearing this made Ester go silent as she turned her head away from where Lisette was standing, diving into the bathtub enough to cover her mouth for a brief moment as she slightly rose, her attention still turned away

"I...wouldn't know. After all, I don't really know who I am myself. Maybe…? Lisette, could you let me have some privacy? I'm about to get out."

"Oh! Yeah, of course!" Moments later, the sound of the door opening and closing gave Ester some momentary relief.

"I need to find Hilda as soon as possible. Whether to get answers or to fight her for this 'Mother' who spoke to me last night. Either way, it involves her." Her mind wracked with indecision, Ester remained in the bathtub for a few minutes longer, pulling herself out and drying off her body with a towel, stealing a glance toward the neatly hung white one-piece dress "Hmm, looks kinda small, but I think it'll do until Miss Rosa can get my robes fixed." Inspecting her new attire in the mirror, finding it to be rather snug on her person, Ester inaudibly sighed since she hardly thinks of the circumstances as particularly praiseworthy. All of her memories before her awakening are absent, she has no idea who she can trust since she has apparently been presented with two different factions at play and she seems to be connected to both in some way, feeling like she's going to be drawn into the conflict no matter what she does "If this is something that's happening because I'm a Witch…Then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a basic idea of what kind of appearance I’m using for Ester’s first seen familiar, I’m using a hero from DOTA 2 as a general idea: Razor. Also, I’m going to be including a greater emphasis on these familiars existing. It’s going to be a challenge, but I’m going to try finding concepts for every witch so they’d have three kinds of familiars each.
> 
> In the game, these are all but confirmed among the enemies in the game that fit the criteria of being familiars:
> 
> Lisette - Unknown  
> Popo - Anemoi  
> Sakuya - Unknown  
> Mordimort - The Crawler, the Piercer, and The Protector (Looking through cut content in the game, the last one is just what I was looking for in terms for her final 'new' familiar.)  
> Hilda - Orcs, Dekurin (I’m just going to assume these are Hilda’s familiars since they’re fought against numerous times.), and Chronos
> 
> So far, the only witch I have confirmed ideas for more familiars for is for Popo since her affinity for wind is something I can easily think of ideas for. Whereas Popo’s only seen familiar is fairy oriented, I’m planning on adding an avian and maybe a flower-type creature whom focus on mid to long range combat much like how Popo fights in-game. For Sakuya, I’m thinking of adding quick beast like familiars that suit her melee-oriented glass cannon nature in battle. I’m not sure what to use for Lisette since her main role in battle was to be a supportive healer with some decent offense in Splash and Ice Coffin so I may try sticking with creatures in mythology known to be mainly support oriented, with one combat type for defense. Lastly, there’s Ester. Whereas the five witches have their own distinct playstyle: Support/Healer, Fragile Speedster, Melee Glass Cannon, Squishy Wizard, and a Space Master, I am planning on Ester being a Lightning Bruiser with familiars suiting that sort of fighting style.
> 
> Normally I’d think of just glossing over this, but I just want these familiars to be more involved in critical battles in this fanfic.
> 
> Lastly, funnily enough, the inspiration to make Ester the way she is was almost entirely inspired by a conversation within the game, which mentions unknown Qualias. Of course, this is a story I wanted to write, but this conversation allowed me some creative license to include a new Witch, despite the story being built around the 5 witches: Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Time. Originally, I planned on Ester being a mercenary hired via Ewan’s connection to the Merchant Union but this discovery allowed me to give her more complexity than I originally anticipated, though I will be incorporating elements of this backstory into her character as a Witch. However, aside from her being able to summon her familiars and a couple of tunings, Ester is not going to be doing much in terms of being a Witch until near the end of the story, but when she embraces the idea, she is going to be awesome, especially the two main songs I’ve chosen for her, though something I’m considering is having at least three or four songs for Ester; two ‘true’ songs and a couple of supplementary songs, though I’m likely going to stick with just two songs.


	2. Questionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know how you guys want me to develop this story with some of the more intricate elements.

Okay, I actually came to realize a few problems going forward in me writing this story’s narrative since I plan on following the game’s story fairly closely, but with the addition of my main OC: Ester in addition to a bunch of minor ones (mostly members of the Regnant Knights with some minor 'villains' sprinkled in.) I’m planning for minor character arcs. In response to this I want to get reader feedback to decide just how I tackle these issues before I get too far ahead and inadvertently start creating contradictions in my own writing.

  
1 - The most glaring issue for me is the passing of time. Putting it more simply: In the english version, it does seem to imply it takes very little time to get anywhere in the kingdom. Unfortunately, I’m not sure whether this is the same in the japanese version since I simply am not fluent enough in the language to understand what is being said. (If anyone knows if there are differences and can provide translations, I would very much appreciate it.) Two moments that come to mind is near the end of the Amatsu arc where Nonoka wakes up Alto on Sakuya’s order and they seemingly reach Amatsu the same day because of this quote ‘W-We don’t have time to talk about this! Milady is very strict about being on time!’, which suggests it took very little time for Nonoka to reach Lambert, probably the same day. The second time that comes to my mind is the whole Eclipse arc where it seems almost excessively compressed. Here’s the vote for this one: Would you guys want me to follow this kind of time scale and project the Regnant Kingdom to that of a small country in the real world, with a size of around 300 kilometers (which equates to roughly 186 and a half miles), essentially about the size of Malta in the Mediterranean Sea, to make this feasible when it comes to timing, or project the kingdom to be larger than what the game seemingly suggests, and thus, take more time to get around?

2 - As I want this to follow the storyline, it will involve the Witches’ songs. Here’s the thing though; I’m not completely sure how to translate songs into written work like this. I’ve been experimenting in some of my other works but on this kind of scale, I am just lacking information on how to make this kind of thing work. Would you want me to just gloss over it in the story and just post lyrics in the notes section or should I incorporate the songs in the story proper? Secondly, how would you want me to handle the effects if you want me to use them. since I want to stray away from gameplay elements when it comes to the songs, yet some seem strictly gameplay unless I can think of ways to explain it without falling back on gameplay as a crutch, particularly the AoE. Lisette’s songs attack with water AoE, heal, and adds a barrier. Popo’s songs attack with wind, speed up allies, and negates enemy attacks. Sakuya’s increases attack and crit up in addition to fire damage. Mordimort is basically a Saboteur if you’ve played Final Fantasy XIII.


	3. Update

Okay guys, this is something that happened a while back but I’ve been struggling to find the words up until recently. And with holiday season fast approaching, I should get this written as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, Ricercar in its current state is canceled. I was writing so many details for the entire story in a microsoft word document before I officially posted the story in late May but a few weeks ago, I somehow lost the entire document. I can remember that I had somewhere around 150 to 200 thousand words (the exact number is lost to me sadly since I simply can’t remember.) planning out the story’s synopsis alongside several sideplots critical to Ester’s character development and her life before her sealing, and I had reached the end of the Hildegaria arc with that many words; mind you, I would’ve expanded on the details I had written down chapter by chapter. Losing that document was just disheartening and I’m not going to be able to recreate it the way I envisioned, which would’ve shown so many details about the amnesiac witch. The absolute worst thing was that I picked two songs which would’ve acted as Ester’s signature and did my best to write my own translyrics to them, but...gone. And they were japanese songs with complex romanji titles so recalling them by name would be nightmarish and challenging for me. With the loss of these details, I’ve had to shelf Ricercar and focus on creating Ark Crusade Redux since I had a lot of clarity on how I wanted that story to go. If time and inspiration allows it, I may attempt to redo Ricercar with a new version taken in a different direction. If I do this, I’m going to avoid Ester awakening around Mithra at the time of Hilda’s attack. I am going to keep Ester as the Thunder Witch, no question about that, since I wasn’t completely happy with her being a run-of-the-mill mercenary, even if she had ties to Ewan Inc., but I want to introduce a little more individuality to the story and distance myself from questionable decisions I made before.

But I’m still going to have Ester suffering from rather severe magical oriented retrograde amnesia since victims of this kind of amnesia can retain skills they had learned prior to their amnesia as it primarily affects episodic memory than semantic memory: eg; Ester could in theory remember the name of Elcrest since that is general knowledge which can be left unaffected by amnesia to some extent. She just wouldn’t be able to recall specific events prior to her amnesia, and procedural memories of skills, habits, and every day functions are typically completely untouched by retrograde amnesia, eg: her swordplay which she learned prior to her sealing and as she spends time with the witches, she could in theory even recall her songs. But be aware that this is a _VERY_ touchy subject since it would be considered a combination of semantic, episodic, _and_ procedural memories. Songs by themselves are words which is semantic memory, but in Stella Glow, songs are rather symbolic and fairly crucial, and arguably specific, elements to the lives of the Witches which falls under episodic memory, and it is something that could be considered a skill, aka procedural memories. I’m sure quite a few musicians in real life would agree with me. See why this is challenging in Stella Glow? All _three_ types of memory can be applied to music in this setting. Hence...would Ester be able to recall her old songs under the facet of semantic or procedural memories, or would she not under the facet of episodic memories? This has been plaguing me even in the first chapter. One possible workaround I’ve contemplated to the amnesia is the idea of the Qualia’s spirit world which holds the hidden feelings of the witch in question also being something akin to an archive holding their memories, which could be unlocked to an extent by the Conductor, though I’m not sure I like the idea myself.

With this in mind, her unaffected procedural memories are going to include her being skilled in swordplay, but the source behind her strength (which I do plan on keeping strong) will be explained later (provided I make the story anyway). In this, I aim to make the story to be more reminiscent to Link from Breath of the Wild but taken in a different way I deem fitting. If I do create this remake, the most critical thing I will change is that I’m not going to have Hilda being the one to ‘revive’ Ester. Ester is still going to be among the generation of Witches from a thousand years prior: Francisca, Millicent, Kaede, Ukuna, and Hilda, but I will show that not everything was all joy and rainbows with their relationship and that will lead to the reason she was sealed away, or at least, what I will show of it. As to the subject of Ester’s ‘revival’, well, that’s still on the drawing board, but I’m sure I can think of something good without involving the Witches directly.


End file.
